Der Prinz…und eifersüchtig ! C'mon !
by RyomaEchizen01
Summary: -Sommer,Sonne, Strand und "Me h er- ; Was passiert wohl, wenn sich Momo und Eiji einen Plan ausdenken um Ryoma und Sakuno zusammenzubringen?


Das ist der erste Teil meiner ersten FanFic...ich hoffe sie wird gefallen ;) Ryo/Saku  
Teil zwei stell ich auch gleich rein :)

Der Prinz…und eifersüchtig ? C'mon !

-Sommer, Sonne, Badezeit!- So hieß das Motto der Seigaku Stammsieler. Da sie so einen tollen Job im National Tournament geleistet hatten, beschloss Ryuzaki Sensei. Alle freuten sich, nur einer nicht. Momo. Er seufzte. "Wäre Echizen doch bloß hier, dann könnten wir wieder ein Beachvolleyball Match veranstalten…" sofort kippte die Stimmung. "Was redest du da Momo-Senpai…?" Wieder seufzte Momo. "Jetzt höre ich schon seine Stimme…was bin ich tief gesunken….tief gesunken…" "Eh, Momo…" Eiji tippte seinem Freund auf die Schultern. "Schau." Zeigte er mit dem Finger nach vorne. Sofort erhellte sich Momos Gesicht, der Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen als er auf seinen besten Freund zustürmte. "Echizen!" Unter Momos Armen begraben gluckste Ryoma nach Luft. "M-Momo-Senpai! Ich bekomm keine Luft!" "Egal, egal! Echizen…du bist wieder da!" "Oi, Momo! Lass mich auch mal! Ochibi~!" Nun sprang auch Eiji mit dazu. Beide freuten sich riesig ihren Echizen wieder zu haben, nicht nur sie, auch alle anderen freuten sich. Ganz besonders aber Sakuno. Zusammen mit Tomoka stand sie am Eingang des Spielfeldes. Ihre großen, braunen Augen weiteten sich, die Zähne gruben sich in das Fleisch ihrer Lippen. "Ryoma…kun…" "Ahhh! Ryoma-samt!" Tomoka. Klar. Sie rannte auf den ohnehin schon belagerten Ryoma zu, viel ihm um die Arme. "Ryoma-samt! Du bist wieder da!" "T-Tomo-Khan…" Sakuno blieb zurück, unschlüssig darüber, wie sie Ryoma begrüßen sollte. Ryoma ließ einen tiefen Seufzer aus, als er den lästigen Parasiten von sich schob. "Fuji-Senpai hat mir von eurem Ausflug erzählt. Mein nächstes Spiel in Amerika hab ich erst wieder in einer Woche…" sagte er in die Runde, allerdings fiel sein Blick auf eine Person. _Was ist los mit ihr?_ wunderte sich Ryoma, da Sakuno noch immer keine Anstalten machte, dazuzustoßen. Momo, der den Blick seines Kumpels bemerkte und sich einen abgrinste, lief munter auf Sakuno zu. "Sakuno-chan~ trällerte er mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit. Sakuno wusste, das hatte nichts Gutes zu heißen. Und ehe sie sich versah, stand er auch schon hinter ihr und gab ihr einen -für sie- derartigen Stoß, dass sie quer über das Feld stolperte und sich sicher war, jeden Augenblick Bekanntschaft mit den Boden zu machen. _Oh nein!_ "Ah! Sakuno!" Tokoma. "O-Oi…Ryuzaki..!" Momo. Doch noch bevor sie zu Boden fiel, wurde sie von zwei Armen aufgefangen. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen war es Ryoma der sie aufgefangen hatte. Einen Augenblick lang blickten sie sich in die Augen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und ehe sie richtig Begriff, wich sie zurück, bekam einen hochroten Kopf und stammelte etwas, was sich nach einer Entschuldigung anhörte. Erst blinzelte Ryoma etwas irritiert, seufzte dann aber aus. "Typisch…" murmelte er. Momo und Eiji grinsten, sahen sich an. "Wie gut, dass wir ALLE jetzt zum Strand fahren!" riefen beide wie aus einem Mund.

Im Bus saßen Sakuno und Tomoka direkt hinter Ryoma und ihrem Senpai Momo. "Hast du ein Glück!" flüsterte Tomoka ihrer Freundin ins Ohr. Sakuno blinzelte irritiert. "Wieso?" "Na weil Ryoma-samt dich aufgefangen hat!" meinte sie nun energischer. "Shhht!" Wieder lief Sakuno rot an. "Nicht so laut Tomoka…"_Derweil eine Reihe vor ihnen._

Ryoma sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Natürlich freute er sich, alle wiederzusehen, vielleicht mit einer Ausnahme. Er seufzte. Momos Kopf fiel auf seine Schulter und eine aristokratische Braue hob sich auf seinem Gesicht. "Oi…Momo-Senpai…-.-" wieder seufzte er. Dann hörte er genuschelt von hinten. _Ah…Ryuzaki und…die Andere…_ auch wenn es ihn nicht interessierte, was die beiden Mädchen zu tuscheln hatten- zumindest tat er so- lauschte er angespannt der Konversation. "….Ryoma-sama…aufgefangen hat!" bekam er mit, darauf folgte ein hektisches "Shhht!" von dem er wusste, dass es nur Sakuno gewesen sein konnte. _Worüber…_ein drittes Seufzen entfuhr ihm. Dann waren sie auch schon da.

_Im Ferienhaus_

Es gab 5 Doppelzimmer. Ryoma/Momo, Oishi/Eiji, Inui/Kaidoh, Fuji/Tezuka und Sakuno/Tomoka. Kawamura musste zu Hause bleiben, sein Vater wurde krank und einer musste sich ja um den Laden kümmern. Sumire hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer. Zu Sakunos Erstaunen und Tomokas tiefster Zufriedenheit, befand sich ihr Zimmer direkt neben dem, von Ryoma und Momo. "Sakuno! Sakuno das ist wunderbar! So können wir uns Nachts heimlich in das Zimmer von Ryoma-samt schleichen!" "T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno starrte ihre Freundin fassungslos und mit wieder einmal hochrotem Kopf an. _Im Zimmer nebenan_

"Lucky~~" Momo grinste Ryoma an. Ihm viel auf, dass sein Senpai in den letzten Stunden ziemlich häufig grinste. Aus irgendeinen Grund fühlte er sich etwas unbehaglich. Irgendwas schien Momo vorzuhaben. "Was hast du doch für ein Glück Echizen….unser Zimmer direkt neben dem deiner Angebeteten…hach…so jung die Liebe…so jung…" Ryoma hob eine Braue. "Ich wüsste nicht was mich das glücklich machen sollte…" zuckte er die Schultern, seine Stimme desinteressiert wie immer. "O-Oi…" Momo seufzte. So schnell Ryoma auch seine Gegner durchschauen konnte, so langsam war es, wenn es um Mädchen ging. _Das schreit ja förmlich nach Beihilfe!_ Wieder einmal grinste er. "Tche…Momo-Senpai grinst in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel…"

Die anderen Teammitglieder befanden sich alle am Strand. "Leute~! Ich hab etwas zu verkünden~!" rief Kikumaru. Alle versammelten sich um ihn. Er begann mit einem Seufzen. "Ochibi ist einfach zu langsam wenn es um das Thema Mädchen geht…und wir alle wissen, Sakuno ist in unseren Echizen verliebt….deshalb hab ich einen Plan geschmiedet! Plan: Prince of Love!" Eiji lachte triumphierend. Die Anderen sahen sich noch etwas skeptisch an. Aber dann, als sie den Plan hörten…"Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Plan funktioniert…85%." Inui. "Fsshhh…mir egal…" Kaidoh. Klar. "Hehe….das könnte ziemlich interessant werden. Ich bin dabei." teuflisches Lächeln? Fuji. "E-Eiji..meinst du wirklich…wir sollten uns da reinhängen?" "Oishi…" Kikumaru bließ die Backen auf. "Mach einfach mit…! Keine Sorge, keine Sorge!" zuversichtlich klopfte er seinem Partner auf den Rücken. "Ihr Alle. Lasst uns mit Eifer an die Sache rangehen." Tezuka. Dann war der Plan also beschlossene Sache.


End file.
